Met This Girl
by funkiejunkie
Summary: It's a Danny. Lorraine is suposedly the long lost half sister of Danny Jones. Tales of heartache woes.
1. I Wanna Hold You

**A/N:** McFan Of Dougie, Thanks for reviewing and since you think i'm rushing it, i'll try to make it up to you with this chapter.

**Disclamer: **You can't actually own someone, so basically I don't own McFly or anything copyrighted here. Thanks and goodnight.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Wanna Hold You**

"_Mummy. I love you," A young 5 year old Lorraine said as she looked into her mothers eyes._

"_I love you too sweetheart," Her mum, Catherine, replied hugging her while touching her curly brown hair._

"_Mummy, who's my daddy?" Her mothers eyes started to fill with tears. _

Lorraine and her mother lived in a rundown apartment which they could barely keep because of the lack of money. Her mother was a college student and made a huge mistake by having an affair with a married man. Of course, she got pregnant and has to quit school. This man ran back to his wife and kids, while she had to work as some waitress just so that she could keep herself and daughter alive. She had dignity and pride then to run back to that man, or threaten him. Lorraine was occasionally bullied by her fellow school mates as she didn't have a father. It took her a lot of courage to ask her mother who her father was, but she was just an innocent curious 5 year old.

"_You don't need a daddy darling. You have me," The tone in her mothers voice was obviously hurt._ Even a 5 year old could tell that. Lorraine kept quiet and hugged her mother. She could feel her mothers tears running down, and they landed on Lorraine's clothes. Together they laid on the mattress, as her mother couldn't afford a proper bed. Her mother soon fell asleep crying but little Lorraine stayed awake, thinking with her little brain. She vowed to work hard and have a high flying job. That way she could impress whoever her father was and maybe he'll come back to her mother. Those were the dreams of a naïve 5 year old. That was the last time Lorraine asked her mother about who her father was.

**13 years after that...**

Lorraine was now a young woman, a beautiful one at that. She was 5'5, with curly brown hair which was last cut when she was 10. It was now so long, it reached her bum. She had blue eyes which mesmerized anyone who looked into it. She didn't look much like her mother as she only had her mothers little button nose. _I must look like my father_ she thought bitterly each time she looked into the mirror.

She was sitting by the door, waiting for mail to arrive. She had applied to several universities and colleges but she hoped to get into one of the most exclusive colleges in London, and that happened to be The Imperiall College. All through school she worked hard and smart. She managed to be one of the top students in school and constantly received taunts about what a smart ass, nerd, geek she is. It wasn't hard to ignore especially with the help of her friend, Stephanie by her side. Stephanie may not be as bright as Lorraine, but she indeed smart. It was close to impossible to be as smart as Lorraine, unless you were Einstein.

A song came out from the radio while Lorraine was waiting for her mail. It was one of her favourites, I Wanna Hold You – McFly. She started singing along as McFly was one of her few favourite bands. She loved music but didn't really have time for it. She remembered a moment when she showed her mother a picture of McFly, obviously her favourite band, and pointed out each member one by one. "This one's Harry, the drummer, and this is none other than THE DANNY JONES," she excitedly told her mother.

"J-jo-nes?" Her mother was kind of surprised. She looked at the picture then looked at Lorraine, back and forth. She could easily see the similarities.

"My friends tell me I look like him, but a girl version!" McFly was her first crush. You can't blame her for being so ecstatic when she talks about them. She's always had a thing for Dougie, but she knew the difference between dreams and reality, and never let her hopes get ahead of her.

"You shouldn't be so happy about a boy band! You're just a student! Go and study!" Her mum snapped at her. It was kind of shocking, especially since her mother rarely shouts at her. She felt like bursting in tears. She felt as if she was being slapped. Ever since that incident, she has never brought up anything about McFly with her mother.

"Tell me that you need me, so much more than I need youuuuuu..." She sang loudly while dancing by the door. She was to busy singing to realise that mail has arrived. "I wanna hold you baaaddddd!" The song soon ended. She remembered how much fun it was to sit around and play air guitar. It felt like ages since the last time she had done that.

"Thank you WORLD!" She laughed by herself and walked back to the door to see if post has arrived. She went through the letters one by one, there were a few about the rent. Usually Lorraine would get all worried when she gets those letter, with her worst fears in her mind, but this time, she couldn't care less. She has more important things to think about. Shuffling through the envelopes quickly, she sorted her letters with The Imperial College letter right at them bottom.

'Rrrpppp' She tore the envelope and read the first letter from Liverpool Hope University.

_Dear Lorraine Serena Powells,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to the Liverpool Hope University..._

"YESS! ONE DOWN! 6 MORE TO GO!" She screamed out loud to herself. The experience was exciting. She then opened the next one from Manchester Metropolitan University.

_Dear Lorraine Serena Powells,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to the Manchester Metropolitan University..._

After ripping then envelopes of 6 letters, she had managed to be accepted in all but one college had put her on wait list. This made her nervous as it was time to open the final letter, the college which she had wanted to go to ever since she was a child of 8 years. Was there a chance of her being accepted? Her hands were shaking as ripped open the white envelopes of The Imperiall College.

_Dear Lorraine Serena Powells,_

_Congratulations on you acceptance to The Imperiall College, London. You are now challenged with making the very important decision of selecting..._

She had fucking made it! Her mother soon came home. She walked through the door and saw Lorraine cry with tears of happiness and a huge smile on her face. Lorraine ran and hugged her mother. "MUM! I got accepted!" Lorraine jumped up and down, holding the Imperiall College acceptance letter.

"I've always had faith in you sweetie!" her mother replied sincerely.

"But, I'm gonna leave you!" Lorraine suddenly thought about how awful it would be to leave her mum. They've always had a strong bond together.

"Well, the time had to come! I won't mind, as long as you visit me!" Her mum smiled at her. "So, to celebrate, where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"Suprise me!" She knew her mother didn't have much money and decided to see where her mother would take her.

"You better freshen up then," Lorraine soon went into her room. No matter how happy she was about being accepted into college. She also had to do one thing. Find her father.

Her mother brought her out to eat at a nice seafood restaurant near St. Elmers road. The prices were slightly expensive. At first Lorraine didn't want to order anything feeling sorry for her mother. Then she remembered what she was about to ask her mother and thought that she wouldn't be able to ask on an empty stomach. Dinner was a quiet affair. Catherine kept talking to Lorraine, but Lorraine was just to nervous to actually talk. When the plates were taken, Lorraine faced Catherine and it took a lot of guts to ask what she last talked about 13 years ago. She held her mums hand and breathed in.

"Mum, this is important,"

"I don't see what's more important than your acceptance but go ahead,"

"Mum, i wanna know who my father is."

* * *

Long? I know. It's to make up for the last chapter. 


	2. I'll Be Ok

**A/N: **I got a lot of alerts, but nobody reviewed. :

**Disclaimer: **I own Mcfly. Fill in the blank with the word** don't.**

**

* * *

**

Catherine's face turned white. Her eyes were glistening, close to tears.

"What do you want to know?" she whispered, making it hard to hear.

"I'm sorry mum. Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this," Lorraine answered. It was suppose to be a special dinner, just the two of them but know she felt as if she had spoiled it. It was a guilty feeling.

"No. Maybe I should just tell you,"

"Tell me when you're ready,"

"I didn't want to tell you, just in case you thought I was a cheap or a sult or something,"

"I would never think that. You're my mother,"

"Okey. This is hard," Lorraine just held her mothers hand. Her curiosity got the better of her. No matter how much she wanted to stop her mother from doing this, to forget that this had happened, she really wanted to know who her mother was. "I'm not sure who your father is,"

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"There was this guy. I had a one night stand with him." A sort of silence lingered in the air. Nobody really knew what to say. Lorraine thought that she'd never find her father. A one night stand. What are the chances? "At that time, I was also seeing this guy. He was married and had kids. I didn't know. We went out for a few months. I found out I was pregnant. I told him and he..." Catherine was already crying by now. Her tears managed to find a way to leave her eyes no matter how much she tried to keep them in there.

"I'm sorry mum. You don't have to say anything. Lets just go home," Lorraine suggested. She wanted to know more. His name perhaps? Where he lives?

"No. I think it's alright for you to know. His name's Ethan Jones. Lives in Bolton," Catherine had slightly calmed down by now. But just barely. Lorraine paid for the dinner. Catherine with all her efforts tried to stop her, but it wasn't easy when you had a headache, trying to explain who your daughters father was and wiping tears at the same time.

"Lets go home now," Lorraine smiled at her mother. Catherine gave a watery smile back. And hand in hand, mother and daughter walked through the cool autumn air back to the place they call home.

**A year later...**

Lorraine paid for the taxi ride and she got out of the car to find herself in front of a normal two story family house. While she was in the taxi, her heart was beating unbeliveably fast. The thought of actually meeting her father was...well, there was no exact word to describe it. She was scared of the outcome, was her father going to believe what she was about to say? What happens if he wasn't her father? Throught the ride, she kept singing I'll Be Ok to herself. The lyrics were meaningful.

_When you're down and lost,_

_And you need a helping hand,_

_When you're down and lost,_

_Along the way,_

_Oh, just tell yourself,_

_I'll be ok._

Who knew just a simple song could make someone feel a lot better. With confidence, Lorraine walked up to the brown door. Her fingers were tingling as she rang the doorbell. A girl, older than her my a few years opened the door. _She must be my sister _Lorraine thought. "Excuse me, is there a Mr. Ethan Jones here?" Lorraine asked politely.

"Ah. Wait a minute," Lorraine had been waiting for this moment for all her 19 years of living, and now, here it was. It took a lot of effort trying to find out about her father. Especially with college and all. She worked hard, and now it was time to see the results.

"Yes?" A deep voice called out and an image stepped through the door. He was tall, well built one might say. He wore glasses and had curly hair. _His eyes. Just like mine._ Lorraine thought as she looked into his eyes.

"This is really hard to say. I'm your daughter."

"What?!" he bellowed.

"You had a relationship with my mother, Catherine Powell, and...like I said before, I'm your daughter,"

"Whoever you are, what do you want?!"

"I wanted to see...my father," She whispered those last two words.

"Stop crapping! You want money? Here," Lorraine's 'father' started digging in his pockets pulling out any money.

"NO! I thought I'd meet my father! I thought I'd get to know him! Apparently you're just some jerk who left my mother and can't be bothered to meet you own blood!" Lorraine spat at the guy. She was so hurt and her tears just kept flowing.

"Here," He gave her a couple of notes and thrust them in her hands. "Now go away and leave me and my family alone!" He then slammed the door in her face. Lorraine broke down. She didn't know what to do. She sat down by the door covered her place, trying to calm herself down. _What did you expect? For him to just accept you with open arms? Throw you a party? _She cursed her own stupidity and walked off, tears still running down.

"Hey you!" Lorraine turned around, and there was a guy with a mess of curly hair, like hers only shorted. Lorraine made a difficult decision to stop, or to just keep walking. She wanted to get out of the compound quickly so she kept walking.

"Wait up!" The guy was still following her. She stopped in the middle of the road and turned to him.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"I saw you crying in front of my house. Wanna go out and have a coffee somewhere?" To Lorraine, this guy looked strangely familiar. She looked into her hands and saw that she was still holding the money her 'father' had given her. If she had a lot of money on her, she would've thrown it on the ground, but times for tough and she could always use a little money so she stuffed it into her pocket. She turned back and examined the guy. She was sure she'd seen him before and before she realised it she knew who he was.

"YOU'RE DANNY JONES!"

"Say it louder won't you? Soon, we'll be chased by fans from all over the place,"

"What do you mean we?"

"I thought you might wanna go and have a drink with me. But since you're not intrested..."

"I never said I wasn't intrested!"

"Well what are you waiting for? We'll take my car," He unlocked his car and like a gentleman, opened the door for Lorraine. _In a car with THE Danny Jones. Going for coffee, as if it's something you do everyday._

"There's my room," he pointed to a window above the garage. _He lives in that house...that means...he's my brother!_

* * *

**Review! Please and thank you. I just wanna know if you like it or not. If you do criticise it, do it gently.**


End file.
